Kanhel's Ruins
Summary *Difficulty: 10/10 *Party Requirement: Up to 8 members, full party with 2+ healers and at least 1 wizard is ideal. *Time to Complete: ~10-25 minutes *Record: N/E *Max players: 8 *Requirement: Level 45, have completed Legend 2-9 *Plot Summary: -- Notes * In order to pass the front door, you will need "Confirmed stone tablet" and "Ghost's Key". The key will be consumed once you enter, but the tablet will remain until you throw it away. * When Kanhel dies, he will drop a large number of body parts. Unlike in Yeti Cave, most of them are used in one of the quests inside this stage, so you might want to hold on to all of them if you have space. Guide Acquiring a "Confirmed stone tablet" Enter Kanhel's Ruins and walk up to the large stone tablet at the top of the room. After the dialogue, "A stone tablet at the entrance" will appear. Pick it up. Go to History 2-9 or 2-10 and kill skeletons until you find a "Dungeon Key". Go to Ghost Dungeon (in History Cave of Sealed Time) and take the stone tablet to the Skeleton General NPC in the lower left corner of the map. Walk up to him and he will turn "A stone tablet at the entrance" into "Confirmed stone tablet". Acquiring a "Ghost's Key" Ghost's Keys are contained within "Sealed key of soul", dropped by the Soul Ruler found after the two trap hallways in Legend 2-9. The fastest way to get keys is to quickly rush through without killing anything other than the skeletons at the beginning, kill the Soul Ruler, and grab the key if it drops. Unfortunately, it isn't a 100% drop rate, but it is fairly common and you usually won't have to do more than 2 runs to get 1 key. Kanhel's Ruins Upon entry, check to make sure you have your tablet and key, along with any potions and quests you want. Once your party is ready to start, move past the front door into the first hallway. Here, you'll find your first Jewel of Life as well as another quest-giver. As long as everyone is still in this first hallway, people can still join the stage, so make sure everyone has made it in before you go forward. The first room contains a large number of skeletons, as well as a few Skeleton Generals. Focus mainly on the generals--they're much faster and more powerful; just don't let the normal skeletons trap you while you do this. Soul Witch Doctors will eventually enter close to the end--they're just like a Soul Ruler and can put you to sleep, leaving you vulnerable to being mobbed by skeletons. Moving into the 2nd hallway, you'll be confronted by two sets of ice barriers. Fire attacks will cause high damage to these, but unless you need ice pieces for the quest you're better off using Ice Wall to move the blocks aside and running through. There is also another quest-giver just before the 2nd set of barriers. Finally, you're in Kanhel's room... but you don't get to fight him just yet. First, you need to destroy his ice protection shield. The general strategy is to have one person run in and get Kanhel's attention, then snipe away from a safe spot while avoiding Kanhel's attacks. During this phase, Kanhel will attack by dropping ice blocks from the ceiling and using a deadly ice breath attack. Just play carefully and this phase should go by fairly safely. Watch your lure's health--if he or she dies, Kanhel will turn to the rest of the party and often use his breath attack, which can deal over 2000 damage and usually will kill the entire party. Once the shield is gone, a few skeletons and a Soul Hunter will spawn. Kill them quickly, you don't want them bothering you while you go after Kanhel. During this phase, Kanhel will no longer rain ice from the sky, but will continue using his breath as well as tail swipes and claw attacks. He will also occasionally fly up and drift sluggishly, occasionally breathing. Tail swipes are all but unavoidable if you're up close and attacking, but you can avoid claws and breath by staying away from his front. When he flies up, run directly underneath him to avoid the breath. When low on health, Kanhel will flee. Kanhel's room, as well as the hallway immediately after it, both contain quest-givers; the hallway has another Jewel of Life. Once any needed resurrections and quests have been taken care of, move on to the final room. This last room contains 10 Evil Eyes who will instantly respawn if all of them are killed. Since you don't want these causing trouble during the boss fight, you can either knock them out of the room entirely or push them all into corners so they won't interfere too much. There will also be 8 Ice Statues constantly spitting ice bolts at you. Clean up Evil Eyes as you go, and destroy the 7 Ice Statues arranged in a large circle. Finish off the Evil Eyes (again, leaving a few out of the way so they don't respawn), then break the central statue, and Kanhel will return for the final battle. Kanhel retains his deadly breath, along with his tail and claw attacks. He will also start using the falling ice attack again, and create waves of ice bolts from his hands and shockwaves when he jumps. He will often use a somewhat predictable combo where he jumps, does a two-hit claw attack, then breathes in the same or close to the same direction. However, he can still breathe with little warning, so be careful. Once you beat him in this room, you've completed Kanhel's Ruins. Category:Raid Stages